Zoophobia's Devil May Cry
by DevilWolf 9
Summary: Zoophobia/DMC. Sparda's blood has been reawakened. The time has come for a new demon hunter to emerge and make demons cower in fear. And that new hunter, is Damian Beelzy. Damian X Harem. Read/Review. No flames.
1. DMC 3 Arc: Ep1

**_Hello again, readers! DevilWolf9 here! I've finally decided to go ahead and start this story based on my Safe Haven's Devil May Cry one shot!_**

 ** _Now, to make things clear, I know it's difficult to explain Damian being related to Sparda by blood since he's the Devil's kid but hey, Zoophobia is a world where Angels, Demons, Gods/Goddesses, Ghosts, and anthropomorphic animals exist. SO TAKE THAT!_**

 ** _And remember: This is an AU._**

 ** _So just enjoy!_**

* * *

 _Safe Haven, a fascinating place that is beyond the imagination of others. Filled with all sorts of amazing creatures, from centaurs, nagas, werewolves, chimeras, vampires, and so on. A place where many inter species reside._

 _We cut to a cathedral, where the audience were seated, among them was a red furred jackal wearing a black and red shirt. The jackal's black eyes and red pupils scanned the area, hoping to spot any of the people he recognized. Oh, how he HATED this place. Why? Well, believe it or not, this jackal was a demon. Half demon to be correct._

 _Demons. Dark beings from hell, servants of Lucifer and embodiments of evil. A typical definition of what his kind are. Monsters that everyone fears and wish were eradicated from the face of the Earth. Untrue. Totally untrue. Yes, demons have a history of dark deeds and caused much pain and misery onto mortals but not ALL demons are that way._

 _Say what you want, but there are demons who can feel and love. Who have a conscience. Who have a heart. Hell, his Father, Lucifer, the King of Hell was not dark and malicious, he only seemed this way to maintain his domain and fell in love with a mortal woman._

* * *

 _ **Based on the popular game series from Capcom . . .**_

* * *

 _He always hated churches and cathedrals. Such holy items, locations and trinkets definitely did not mix well with his kind, although being here did not hurt him, it did weaken his power to an average amount._

 _Damian looked around again, "Just a little longer.", he thought to himself, "Just a little longer. Do this for_ _ **her**." Damian never liked attending the worship services, but he had made a promise to both himself and to a special person close to his heart that he would be there._

 _On the cathedral's stage stood a female kangaroo with light peach fur and calm blue eyes. Damian let out a small smile as she sang the heavenly melody once the music softened,_

 _Listen to my voice calling you,_  
 _Calling you out of darkness._  
 _Hear the devil's cry of sin,_  
 _Always turn your back on him._

 _With the wind you go,_  
 _Still I dream of your spirit leading you back home._  
 _I will give my gifts to you,_  
 _Grow your garden, watch it bloom._

 _The light in your eyes an angel up high,_  
 _Fighting to ease the shadow side._  
 _Hearts will grow though having to bend,_  
 _Leaving behind all things in the end._

 _Listen to my voice calling you,_  
 _Calling you out of darkness._  
 _Hear the devil's cry of sin,_  
 _Always turn your back on him._

 _On him..._

 _On him..._

 _There she was, Kayla Christling. He couldn't help but admire her bright and brilliant eyes that seem to be filled with life, her beautiful voice he could listen for hours, her kindness and sweet nature almost made him wonder if she was actually an angel in disguise. Every time he was around her, he felt at peace, he felt complete. If only she was his . . . If only. To make matters worse for him, she is beyond terrified and nervous around him for what he was._

 _Once the music reached it's end, the congregation bursted into cheerful applause as she beamed back and bowed, walking off the stage and out of sight. Damian's smile soon turns into a frown as he sees her run happily into the arms of a orange and purple chimera he knew all too well, the two hugging and kissing lovingly._

 _Zillion Martinez, No one truly knows where Zill came from, or even what he is. As a child, he was often teased for his appearance, which was seen unusual even amongst the inhabitants of Safe Haven. Despite the ridicule, Zill worked hard to build a reputation as a kind creature, a friend to many, even at times a protector of his city AND Kayla's BOYFRIEND. Or perhaps in Damian's definition, the typical popular oh-so-beloved hero/jock that everyone loves and kisses ass._

* * *

 ** _And from the web comic of Vivienne Medrano . . ._**

* * *

 _"It fills me with so much joy," the elderly priest began, "To see us all gathered here today in unity and thank our lord for his ways have saved our souls from the wicked and lead us to a more peaceful era."_

 _Damian was glad that he left his Ipod on full volume. The screaming heavy metal from the headphones around his neck were just enough to keep him interested and awake. Listening to the old man bored the hell out of him. He scoffed and crossed his legs, then uncrossed and crossed them again irritably._

 _Zill heard the jackal's noise and gave him a stern glare that screamed, "Shut the hell up and show some goddamn respect!". Damian only let out a silent growl as he shot the chimera an equal, but more venomous glare._

 _The jackal had seen it enough in the past to not be intimidated by it._

 _This wasn't the first time Damian acted like this, since this type of thing occurs in a daily basis and it irritated him to no end. Including, the fact that he would always shamefully flirt with her in front of him._

 _A set of soft footsteps sounded on the stone floor. Kayla had returned from the depths of the cathedral to sit in on the sermon. Unfortunately for her, the only spot available was next to Damian. She hesitated a bit as he looked to her, his unusual eyes making her feel tense and nervous but she steeled what courage she had and sat down._

 _The two listened to the continuing sermon in awkward silence, neither of them making eye contact to each other. At least, until he took something out of his shirt and handed it to the girl._

 _"Here.", Kayla turned to face him holding out a small gift box. This surprised the kangaroo girl as she looked back up at him to see Damian looking away blushing. Slowly, she took the gift and looked down at it. Opening it, she gasped as she saw that the gift was a beautiful necklace with a small etching of a cross on the pendant with small angel wings._

 _She slowly keeps it close to her chest. "It's beautiful . . . Th-Thank you, Damian . . ."_

 _The jackal only nodded, feeling his cheeks heat up with another blush._

 _The old priest was still going on with his sermon. "And so I ask you to unite and pray that even if a dark time were to visit us, our gracious Lord and Savior would shelter us!", he clasped his hands together in front of him. "Let us pray!"_

 _All around the cathedral, heads and hands followed as a gentle organ played softly._

 _Damian looked around and found himself the only one who wasn't bowing his head in prayer. Each and every one of them praising the light they worshiped, depending on it to ward off the darkness and it's evil demons. It made him sick. With a sigh, he stood up, pulled his headphones off, and began to slide past._

 _"Damian, what's wrong?" Kayla whispered, almost pleadingly. This wasn't the first time he left in the middle of a service._

 _"I'm outta here," he whispered back._

 _"But it's not over yet," she protested._

 _Damian looked into her begging eyes and sighed._

 _"All this preaching stuff's putting me to sleep," he said, then began to walk down the aisle. That was only half the truth. He could stand going to church. Almost. But he could not bare to hear more of his people being labeled as evil, cruel, heartless monsters. That, and it hurt him so much to be near someone he could never be with in his life, no matter how much he hoped and wished with all his heart._

 _Damian slowly walked down the aisle before giving one last look to Kayla, still watching him._

 _"Damian . . ."_

 _The jackal turned, made his way to the large double doors and exited the cathedral without a single word._

* * *

 ** _Devil May Cry_**

* * *

Damian awoke with a start as he found his head pressed against the shower wall, feeling the warm water of the shower head pouring all over him as if he was being wrapped in a warm blanket.

His once dark red fur was now a ivory white with long white hair brushed down, he had three piercings in his right ear and his eyes were changed from black and red to a cold, uncaring, yet peaceful blue.

 _'Damn, must've dozed off again.',_ The jackal thought to himself as he turned the switch, shutting the water off. He stepped out and quickly began drying himself off on his way out of his bathroom and into his office the telephone on his desk began to ring.

The place that the teen was living in currently was a large standalone building with an arched roof over the porch and double door. Inside is one square-shaped room resembling a studio, with wooden floor and plaster walls. From the entrance, there is a set of simple stairs on the left, leading to a narrow landing. Underneath the landing is a white fridge, couple of couches and large speakers. There was also a pool table, an antique jukebox in the corner and next to it a set of drums and an electric guitar. Lastly, in front is a large, antique desk with chair and an old rotary phone.

The phone continued to ring before Damian, whilst drying his hair, threw his leg upward and slammed it onto the table. The force of the hit bounced the phone in the air before he flips and coolly lands on his chair, propping his feet on his desk.

Holding one hand out, he catches the phone and answers, "Sorry, not open for business yet.", and hangs up.

"God.", he grumbles as he takes a slice of pizza from a box on his desk and started eating, "I didn't even named this place and _ALREADY_ I'm getting calls!"

He didn't bother to look as a mysterious and shady man, marked with burns on his face enters the shop.

"You a customer too?", Damian asked non-caringly, "Well, if you want to use the bathroom, help yourself. The toilet's in the back," he said, gesturing behind him at the door.

"Is your name Dante? Descendant of Sparda?" the man asked as he ran his fingers along the pool table's edge. Pausing in his chewing upon hearing his alias, Damian narrowed his eyes a bit, though he continued with his cocky attitude.

"Where did you hear that?", the jackal asked.

Turning and standing in front of his desk, the bald man stated, "From your brother."

Now Damian narrowed his eyes. Through experience, he definitely was used to strange people, but something about this man was off. Mostly the mismatched eyes.

He was now standing barely an inch in front of his desk, and he kept eye contact with Damian as he spoke again, "He sent this invitation for you. Please accept it."

The ivory-furred youth noticed the man's free had creep towards the edge of his desk. Damian was barely surprised when the man suddenly gripped the edge and flipped the desk itself. He flipped into the air as the pizza box, handgun, and phone went flying.

Landing on the floor, Damian grabbed his handgun, _'Blue Rose',_ a unique double-action over under revolver with the etching of a blue rose on it's side, designed with rapid fire and long range. He then pointed it at the man.

But the man had disappeared. Looking around to make sure he wasn't hiding, Damian relaxed and snorted, hopping off the desk and putting away Blue Rose.

"Invitation huh?" he asked, holding out one hand and catching the pizza box. Grabbing his half-eaten slice, he held it above his mouth tongue out, as he prepared to bite it again.

The air shattered as strange, black robed demons with red eyes leapt at him, burying their scythes into the teen's flesh. Damian cried out in both surprise and pain, dropping the pizza box as six scythes dug deep into his flesh. Blood spilled heavily onto the floor as the Prides stood there, believing the fatally injured jackal to be dead. But something seemed strange as the jackal's head faced the Hell closest to him, who gazed up in surprise as his arm shot out, beheading the demon.

It slammed into the wall, bursting quickly into sand. The others watched it in shock. Damian had a cocky smirk on his face as he caught the demon's skull, twirling it on one finger as five pairs of frightened red eyes regarded him.

As he walked forward, one Pride refused to release his weapon, whose blade was embedded in the teen's chest, totally unfazed by the wound. Snorting, Damian swung his leg back and kicked it hard in the face, knocking it backwards into the others, and continued to stroll towards the old jukebox, scythe blades still embedded in his leg, arm, and chest.

Scooping up his half-finished slice of pizza, he pulled the blade from his chest and threw it at the ceiling fan above him. It severed instantly; still spinning, it killed the three Prides sneaking up behind him, ready to strike again.

"This party's gettin' crazy!" yelled Damian, letting out a mischievous grin, "Let's rock!" He hit one of the buttons on the jukebox.

Nothing.

Damian sweatdropped, _'Shit . . .'_

He hit it again, then three more times as it still refused to work. _"OH FUCK THIS!",_ he brought his fist forward; yelling out as he easily dented the machine.

It sparked to life, heavy metal music beginning to play loudly. The sound of shattering glass as more demons entered the shop did little to overpower the song. Damian stood up and tapped his foot along to the beat, waiting several seconds as the demons came closer.

Biting the end of the pizza to keep it in his mouth, he turned around and punched with his left, using the blade still in his arm, slashing another demon. Kicking and punching, he whooped as he sent one airborne with a backwards kick, a smug grin on his face as he slammed his arm back, catching a Pride in the chest as it had prepared to cut his undefended back.

Grabbing the slice in his mouth with his free hand, he pulled the blade from the demon's chest as he kicked another leaping at him, both reduced into sand. Dodging one Pride's weapon, he pulled out Blue Rose and spun it in front of his chest, leaning back as he deflected a scythe with it.

As soon as the sparks faded, he shoved the gun in the shocked demon's mouth, blasting its head into sand and jumped onto it's headless body as a demon behind him slashed at him. On the corpse, he pulled the blades from his leg and arm, and watched as the other demons gathered around him.

Damian whooped as he kicked the ground, sending the corpse sliding across the floor like a skateboard. He laughed as he spun around, shooting at the demons as well as the legs of his pool table. Riding up it like a ramp.

Damian slammed it down on the edge of the table, pool balls flying out. Smirking, he brought Blue Rose forward and shot at a pool ball as it flew over his shoulder. It slammed into the others, sending them flying to impale the demons in front of him. One of the demons landed near the wall, sending a sword towards the jackal.

The sword was modeled after a German sword, called a "Great Knife", but its most unique feature is that it's handle has been specially customized with a motorcycle-like gear shift. This blade is named ' _Red Queen_.'

He caught it easily in one, hand turning around and slicing the broken pool table in half before kicking one half towards other demons. Damian turned to face the remaining demons.

He smirked, "The end? Don't bet on it."

* * *

 ** _( One hour of ass kicking later . . .)_**

* * *

Sitting on his desk, Damian spun Red Queen as he observed around what was left of his office.

The place was a total wreck. Windows shattered, shards of glass littered across the floor, floorboards busted and walls covered with slash marks and bullet holes.

The jackal shook his head, "Yeesh, this place is now more of a dump than before." Hopping off, he slowly made his way to a pizza box and slowly reached for it. Unfortunately, a surviving demon preparing to attack stomped on the slice. Before it could swing it's scythe, it's face was met with Blue Rose and having it's head blown off with a single _'Bang!'_

"NO ONE FUCKS WITH MY PIZZA!" With a huff, Damian turned and walked towards a coat rack holding a long black and red coat. Smiling, he puts it on and folds the sleeves up to his elbows. He proceeds to accessorize, putting on a leather wristband on his right hand followed by two rings. Damian then holsters Blue Rose inside his coat and puts away Red Queen away on his back.

The teen takes one last glance at his messed up shop before chuckling to himself, "I can already tell.", he kicks the front doors open, busting them off their hinges. "THIS IS GONNA BE ONE HELL OF A PARTY!"


	2. DMC 3 Arc: Ep2

**FINALLY! I thought I would never get this done! I would've uploaded this a lot sooner if it weren't for some issues. DAMN YOU, WRITER'S BLOCK!**

 **So anyway, here's the second chapter!**

 **So, enjoy!**

* * *

With a loud _'CRACK!'_ the doors of the young demon hunter's shop flew off their hinges as Damian walked out and took a breath of fresh air. He looked around and saw his street was completely trashed, vehicles tossed over, hydrants torn off the ground, street lights dented and twisted, and most of the windows of every building was shattered. It all looked empty and desolate as there were no signs of people anywhere.

Damian scratched his head in confusion, " **WHAT THE HELL!?** How did I NOT notice any of this!?"

* * *

 _ **(A few hours ago, early morning . . .)**_

* * *

 _Damian snored softly as he laid in bed, completely asleep. Meanwhile, the sounds of destruction and havoc were blaring loudly through the open window of his tossed and turned as the sounds interrupted his slumbering bliss and sat up, growling as he rubbed his sleepy eyes._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! OH GOD, DEMONS ARE ATTACKING THE CITY!"

 _ **"SHUT THE HELL UP! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!",**_ _Damian cried out in grogginess as he threw a boot out the window to shut up the civilian, he then laid his head back into his pillow and resumed his slumber._

* * *

 _ **(Back to the present . . .)**_

* * *

Damian scratched his head, trying to remember before he gave up with a shrug. "Huh . . . OH WELL!"

The air shattered as he was once again met with the same Hell Prides and reaper demons he had fought before, cackling as they readied their scythes.

"Still got some fight left in you guys, huh? Heh! Well, I'm game!", the jackal smirked, reaching for Red Queen until a tiny pebble of debris fell and bounced off his head.

"The hell?", Damian looked up and to his shock, saw the entire exterior of his shop in ruins! "GOD DAMMIT! YOU MOTHERFUCKERS TOTALLY TRASHED MY SHOP! AND I DIDN'T EVEN GIVE THIS DAMN PLACE A NAME YET!" Ignoring his loss, the demons began closing in on him, laughing away.

Damian turns back to them with a fiery glare and an angry snarl, pointing Red Queen to them, "You all better have enough to cover all this!" He tosses Red Queen high into the air as he cracks his knuckles.

The demons all dashed in on him, swinging their scythes before the teen side flips out of the way. He side steps a scythe swing as it plunged into the ground before he swings a kick to it's head strong enough to tear it's head off. Pulling the scythe out of the ground, he twirls it and deflects a swing from another Hell Pride and slashes it half, he rams the scythe back as it impales the Hell Pride with the scythe's pointed end.

Tired of the scythe, he tosses it away before holding his hand out and catching Red Queen as it fell back into the hunter's hands. He swung his blade upwards, slashing a reaper demon up into the air before jumping up to it and pumping it full of bullets and slashed it in two with a single swing. While in the air, he spiraled and fired Blue Rose, raining hundreds of bullets down upon his demonic foes that laid waiting below him.

 _'Ahhh, "Rain Storm". LOVE this move!'_

As the jackal landed on his feet, he was quick enough to dodge a scythe swing and deflect another with his sword. _'Let's try another one of my favorites. How abouuuuuut, "Million Stab!"'_ Damian grinned as he impaled the Hell Pride and began stabbing it at blinding speed before killing it with an overhead slash. As the rest of the demonic group began to circle around him, Damian throws Red Queen like a boomerang, spinning around, decapitating demons all around as he whips out Blue Rose and throws himself to ground on his back as he spins like a break dancer, firing away at the demons trying to leap at him.

Damian laughs as he jumps back onto his feet and catches Red Queen, "Ha! You ain't got nothin' on these stylish moves!", he looks around, disappointed to see all the demons gone. "Aww, no more?"

His little victory was interrupted as he spots a black shroud warping around the rooftops. The shroud then reveals itself to be a large skeletal reaper demon emitting a blue demonic aura, a Hell Vanguard. It lets out a howling cry as it flew towards him.

Smirking at this new adversary, Damian points Red Queen at the Hell Vanguard as he chuckles in amusement. "Now that's more like it!"

He charges at the Hell Vanguard and slides under a swing of it's demonic scythe, firing away at with a barrage of bullets making it recoil in both pain surprise. Damian quickly jumped back to his feet to continue his attack but paused as Hell Vanguard vanished, casing a water-like rippling effect in the air.

"What the-", the jackal paused before a ripple appeared behind him and the Hell Vanguard dashed out, striking Damian with a slash of it's scythe. The Jackal cried out in pain as he was grabbed by the throat and was slammed onto the ground repeatedly. The jackal winced from each hit as he aimed Blue Rose onto the Hell Vanguard's hand, setting him free.

Looking down at it's blown off appendage, the Hell Vanguard glared at the teen and howled while it twirled it's scythe. Damian smirked as he twirled his own blade as they both began slashing away at each other, each swipe clashing against one another. The teen managed to swipe upwards, knocking the scythe away and leaving an opening to strike. Taking the chance, he thrusts Red Queen into the Vanguard's chest, making it let out a loud howl of pain.

"Not so tough now, are ya- GAK!", the Vanguard swats Damian away as it made it's escape, warping off into the rooftops. Damian growled as he shoots after it but gives up as it disappears. "Damn . . . Well THAT was no fun! What a let down!"

The ground beneath his feet slowly began to trembled as the sound of rumbling grew louder and louder. Buildings and roads in the horizon crumbled into nothing but debris as something began to emerge from the depths of the ground. Out from below, rose a large and ominous tower that not only radiated an aura of terror, dread and evil, but also unleashed even more hordes of malicious demons ready to wreck havoc.

Damian only smirked as he admired it from afar, giving an amused _'Hmph.'_ Walking to his new destination, he shook his head as he spoke his thoughts aloud, "Oh how the time has passed. No doubt you have some fun planned for me. **RIGHT, ADRIAN!?** "

Oh yes. His brother; whom he hasn't seen for quite a long time was there. No doubt about it, he must be the one behind all this chaos. It didn't quite surprise Damian though, he had dealt with this kind of crap with his brother before and just like before, he was going to have to fix it. After all, the two brothers still had some scores to settle between them.

* * *

 ** _(At the top of the mysterious tower . . .)_**

* * *

The cool wind blew across the sky as the large tower stood over all, casting a dark shadow that almost seemed to suck in all the light. At the very edge of the tower itself, looking down at the ruined city below with eyes closed, stood a young teenage jackal who surprisingly looked exactly like Damian. This was the twin brother of the young Hell Prince. His name was Adrian.

Like his brother, he had the same ivory white fur and blue eyes which seemed to hold a cold and calculative gaze. Unlike his brother, his long hair was swept back which puts emphasis on the fierce, yet stoic expression on his face. Around his neck, was a golden chain necklace with a red ruby pendant.

He wore a long blue coat with three coattails with a white snake-like pattern running around the collar all the way to the bottom of the coat as well as gold lining runs across the edges of his coat. The weapon he held in his hand was a katana with a black scabbard and gold wrapping.

Adrian's ear twitched as he heard the footsteps slowly coming his way. That person was non other than the man who payed Damian a hostile visit from before.

"Arkham.", He bluntly greeted.

"Well? Doesn't it excite you?", The mysterious man named Arkham began. "The Temen-Ni-Gru has revived, the Great one who ruled this earth as the medium between the Human World and the Demon World."

Arkham takes a few steps further, stopping by Adrian's side. He smiles darkly as he spreads his arms outward, gesturing the entire scene before them. "Isn't it a magnificent view? The greatest minds of their time, those who revered Evil, constructed this glorious edifice."

"Now, after two millenniums of confinement, it can at last fulfill the purpose for which it was intended-"

"That's . . .", Adrian cuts him off, opening his eyes, "None of my concern."

Arkham simply gave an apologetic bow, "Apologies, your majesty. It's just that I have been a great fanatic of this very tower and the many secrets it may hold."

"Did he have it?", was Adrian's only response.

"I am not certain. He's probably kept it hidden away for safe keeping.", Arkham looks down once again at the city's ruins. "After all, it is an important memento of your ancestor, Sparda. Quite baffling, to say the least. The twin sons of Satan; descended from the Legendary Dark Knight."

Adrian ignored the last comment as he looked down at his own amulet. "My brother has no idea of his half of the amulet's true power. Foolish." He clutched it hard in his hands as he thought back to his childhood. ' _No longer will I let you hold back my potential, Father. No longer will I let my ancestor's sacrifice be in vain.'_

A loud ear-piercing howl echoed through the sky as the Hell Vanguard flew it's way up to the tower and land softly before Adrian and Arkham. He had failed in defeating the young devil hunter and retrieving his half of the amulet, resulting in a clear and utterly humiliating failure. All it could do would bow apologetically towards Adrian in hopes that he may be granted with another chance.

Adrian stood silent, looking down at the Hell Vanguard with a cold and calculative stare for a moment. He said nothing before turning around. With a simple _'click',_ he unsheathed Yamato and began to slash at the air at incredible speeds. He stopped, slipped Yamato back into it's sheath and walked away without a single word. It took a moment for the Hell Vanguard to process what was going on before it went stiff. Then, in a burst of sand, it's body was severed and slowly slid off the edge of the Temen-Ni-Gru.

Arkham only watched the dismembered demon fall as Adrian leaves the scene in silence. _'Soon, the world will know this devil's power . . .'_

Unknown to the jackal and his ally, someone was viewing the tower from below. In the streets on a motorcycle, was a female with an attire from the 1980's. She blue hair and greyish skin. What was odd was that she had a large "X" on where her left eye should've been. She wore a red bow on the side of her hair. She wore a dark blue sleeveless shirt with red in the center and a dark skirt with white leggings, red leg warmers and white shoes.

"I've found it.", the mysterious girl said to herself as she observed it through a pair of binoculars. She heard a few growls and groans behind her and turned quickly to see a few Hell Pride demons gather behind her with their scythes ready. Scoffing, she only responded with revving up her bike and sped off, following the path to the large tower. Doing so caused the exhaust to shoot of a heavy blast of flames that blew the Hell Prides back all the while setting them ablaze.

* * *

 _ **(With Damian . . .)**_

* * *

Damian observed his surroundings as he casually walked through the streets. From what he read from a street sign . . . or at least what was left of it, he was currently in _'66 Slum Avenue'_. The place was a huge mess like the rest of the city, but as it was closer to the emergence the Temen-Ni-Gru, it was in far worse condition.

 _'God, this place looks like shit. Well,_ **Shittier** _to be exact. First, I barely got any sleep this morning, get interrupted from eating my pizza, and fight a horde of demons after my brother comes back with some big ass tower. Ugh, I'm gonna need a drink.',_ he opens the doors of a nearby bar and goes inside. Luckily, the inside was still in one piece despite a few broken chairs and tables.

Setting Red Queen down against the stool, the jackal began rummaging through the back of the counter before finally pulling out a mug and filling it to the brim with beer. Smiling, the teen sits down and raises his mug up in the air, "From reading comic books to killing the shit out of demons. Way to go, Damian." He takes a sip of his drink as his thoughts began to wander to certain glimpses of his past.

* * *

 _Damian walked down the steps of the cathedral and walked past the busy streets of Safe Haven in silence as he kept listening to the heavy metal through his headphones but they did little to cheer him up._

 _Why? It was clear as day that the girl was head over heels for the chimera. But what was so great about him? Seriously, Why did she choose Zill over him? He was the prince of Hell for god's sake!_

 _As if it had a mind of it's own, he could faintly hear his subconscious speak up._

 _ **'So the only reason why she should've chose you instead is because of your royal status? Smooth, lover boy. Real smooth.'**_

 _Damian frowned as he ignored this. The chimera met the girl since the first day in grade school and immediately fell for her, but what did he do? He became a freakin' playboy! Through most of school, he was very "loose" with girls and was recognized as a party animal._

 _ **'But he had genuine feelings for Kayla.',**_ _The jackal heard his subconscious chime in._ _ **'He never had the courage to go for her as he didn't think she would be interested.'**_

 _Damian only grunted as he pushed the thought aside. Even though that was true, he doubted the girls the chimera flirted with in the past were happy after me moved on from girl to girl._

 _ **'He didn't have the best rep with the ladies growing up, but he was genuinely a kind person. After getting together with Kayla, he changed and became very faithful to her.'**_

 _Damian gritted his teeth as he once again tried to shut the reasoning stupid showoff forgot their 3 year anniversary! One of the most special days of her life and he forgets! Who does that!? 3 years! One day!_

 _ **'In which you used to your advantage by stopping your cousin from reminding him and stuffing him in a locker for a week. You caused more pain to**_ _ **her**_ _ **than you did to Zill. Do you honestly think she would love a someone for that? Sabotaging her love life? Antagonizing her boyfriend instead of moving on? Laughing and not giving a shit to his own cousin's curse and misfortune?'**_

 _The jackal growled, clutching his head as he mentally screamed for it stop._

 _ **'Tell me, Do you really think you of all people deserve her?**_ _ **He earned much of the attention and many friends once he changed with Kayla. He's worked hard to build a reputation as a kind person, friend and protector of Safe Haven. He's a crime-fighting hero of Safe Haven and Zoo Phoenix's top student. How about YOU? You just pull pranks, sabotage a couple's anniversary, ditch your duties of being heir to Hell's throne, disobey your father about going to the surface and attending Zoo Phoenix where demons are not allowed in Safe Haven's boundaries, and being an overall asshole.'**_

 _Damian growled before throwing his head back and at the top of his lungs, letting out a loud shout of anger. Once done, he panted as he took the moment to catch his breath. Looking up, he noticed all the passers by stopping in their tracks and staring strangely at the jackal who just randomly yelled in public._

 _Damian bared his fangs as he snarled harshly at them, "WHAT THE_ _ **FUCK**_ _ARE YOU ALL STARING AT!?" All the civilians flinched in fear as they all resumed their business. They didn't dare to look up at the angry teen as he continued his way to Hell._

 _Taking the usual path home in, Damian was in silence, he hated how his subconscious was always right. Not only did it mean his regular conscience was being neglected, but it reminded him what kind of a person he really was._

 _ **'You don't regret your actions. You don't even care. Do you know what that makes you? A Devil. A**_ _ **TRUE**_ _ **Devil. A remorseless monster that causes nothing but pain to others.'**_

 _The young jackal only hung his head down in guilt. That's all he was. A Devil. Suddenly, as if out of nowhere, a deep dark voice spoke behind him, causing the young prince to stop in his tracks._

 _ **"YOUR SOUL IS MINE, BLOOD OF SPARDA . . ."**_

* * *

Damian shook his head as he snapped back to reality. _"Whoa, damn. Went a little too deep there.'_ He gathered his things as he had already spent enough time on his little break and made his way out the door and continued on his way to the Temen-Ni-Gru. It didn't take long for him to finally reach it and gaze upon the large entrance, the large double doors letting out a strong air of death and despair. He chose to ignore it.

The teen entered to what seemed to be an area that look as if it was completely covered in ice. Once he entered further, he saw that all the walls were completely covered in ice. He looked around and saw that there was a giant…thing in front of him covered in what looked like ice armor and had chains connecting its body to the wall.

Damian raised an eyebrow, 'What the hell is that?'

Just as he stepped forward, the room began to shake and he quickly jumped back dodging the large block of ice that came crashing to the floor. Looking back towards the creature, he could now see it was a large dog with three heads, each with red, blue and green colored eyes.

" **LEAVE NOW, MORTAL! The likes of you are forbidden in this land, you who are powerless are not worth to set foot here! For I, Cerberus, guard this entrance!"** Came a masculine voice from the dog demons center head.

"Wow, I've never seen a talking mutt before. You know in a dog show, you'd definitely take first place." Snarked the white furred jackal with a mischievous grin.

" **You, a mere mortal, dare make a mockery of me!?"** Growled the beast.

With red eyes glowing, it shot a blast of ice towards Damian from its mouth. Seeing it coming, the jackal dodged it in the nick of time.

"Easy there fido. How 'bout I take you for a walk?" He said before clapping his hands. "Come on puppy, lets go boy!" He said while whistling to the dog as if calling him.

 **"YOU WILL REGRET THAT, YOU WORM!"** Snarled Cerberus getting a smirk from the jackal.

Cerberus growled and launched a ball of ice at the white furred jackal, who cut it in half with Red Queen before using one of his moves, _"Stinger",_ rushing towards Cerberus' right leg. The blade pierced the dog demon's skin, which made it howl before raising it's icy clawed paw and try to take out the jackal, only for him to roll out of the way.

He pulled out Blue Rose and fired off several shots, hitting the icy head and shooting one of Cerberus' eyes, blinding it. The dog growled in pain as Damian made use of this short distraction and jumped onto the wall, kicked off of it for a wall jump and landed on the large chains that held Cerberus. Damian revved Red Queen's handle, making the blade roar like a motorcycle and glow a fiery orange with intense flames. Running straight towards the large dog, the jackal leaped into the air and sliced the head off, leaving Cerberus with only two.

The dog demon bared it's fangs and was now looking fiercer. Damian jumped over Cerberus, who charged at him with it's jaws wide open to take a massive bite out of him. Getting back on his feet, he took evasive action as Cerberus unleashed an earsplitting howl that echoed throughout the ice covered entrance, causing large debris and stalactites of ice to rain down.

Damian dodged every single one before spotting a stalactite falling down in front of him. He quickly ran and sent it flying it towards the dog with a drop kick. The projectile struck Cerberus straight in the face and shook off the attack and looked back, only to see that the jackal was no longer there. Catching his attention, the demon dog heard a playful whistle underneath him and looked down, only to have his second head once again slashed off by the teen's blade.

Cerberus howled again in pain as now only his own head remained, it stumbled as it tried to balance himself before hearing a charging sound. Looking straight ahead, it spotted the white furred jackal pointing Blue Rose directly at it with red demonic energy swirling into the gun's barrel and with the pull of the trigger, he fired a powerful red blast that struck the demon dog dead on.

Succumbing to it's wounds, Cerberus lets a low groan escape it's mouth and hit the ground hard, shaking the ground. With little of it's strength, Cerberus lifts it's head and looked at the teen walking up to him.

" **You're not mortal, are you?"** questioned Cerberus from his position on the ground.

"Who knows? I'm not even sure myself anymore." Said Damian with a laugh. Yet, he couldn't help but saddened by it, but brushed it aside.

 **"Regardless you've proved your strength. I acknowledge your ability."** Cerberus said standing up and coughed loudly, **"You have earned your victory. Take my soul and go fourth! You have my blessing!"** Cerberus said he began to shudder and his body exploded. When the smoke cleared all that could be seen was a glowing blue sphere of light. When Damian unshielded his eyes, the dog's soul came to him just before a flash of light hit him.

When the light cleared, he was holding a triple nunchaku. Each rod was connected to a steel ring. A smile spread across the jackal's lips as he began to twirl the nunchaku with great skill using his arms, legs, and even his tail!. It was almost as if he gained the knowledge and mastery of the weapon the minute he touched it!

"HEH! Too easy! I'll call ya Cerberus, seems to fit." Damian laughed as he gave the nunchaku a final twirl before striking a pose. With that done, he puts Cerberus away and proceeds his way into the Temen-Ni-Gru.  
 _ **  
CRASH!**_

Damian side flipped out of the way as he eyes catch a mysterious woman with blue hair on a motorcycle burst it's way inside and nearly ran him over. _'Damn, she's hot!',_ He mentally did a wolf whistle as he landed on his feet.

"Hey, babe! Going to the party? What's the hurry, didn't ya get an invitation?"

Her response was throwing several darts at high speeds before deflecting the projectiles once he quickly pulled out Cerberus and catching the last dart by quickly snatching it out of the air.

"Not bad.", the girl smirked at the display shown before her. "You really know how to hold your own if you managed to get this far."

Damian grinned as he rested his arms behind his head in a chill and lax fashion as he answered with, "You bet I do, sweetheart. Didn't know there was someone else who wanted to get in here. Wanna join me in exploring this place? Could be fun!"

"Sorry, but I got my own agenda.", the girl refused.

"Aww, that's a shame." Damian shook his head. "Can I at least know the the name of the beautiful stranger who made that spectacular entrance?"

She stayed silent for a minute, "The name's, Vaggie." Without another word, she revved up her bike and sped off into the Temen-Ni-Gru.

Damian watched on as he chuckled to himself and continued his way, "This keeps getting better and better!"


	3. DMC 3 Arc: Ep3

A cool wind blew across the demon-infested city as flames and debris of cars, buildings and other structures of property littered everywhere. The blazing orange glow lit up the streets and disrupted the view of the peaceful night sky. There was nothing but the horrid rusty stench of blood and suffocating ashes polluting the air, making the entirety uninhabitable. Death. Destruction. Despair. This was a demon's paradise.

Atop the Temen-Ni-Gru, all was quiet as Adrian once again stood near the edge with his eyes once again closed, his mind in deep concentration. It was indescribable, but he felt it. Damian was able to successfully pass Cerberus and was just beginning to scale the tower. However, something was amiss. Instead of one presence, there were two. It was clear that one belonged to his brother, but the other he was not familiar with and simply deduced to be an intruder. An intruder that had to be dealt with NOW.

"Looks like we have an uninvited guest.", he coldly stated.

"Is that so?", replied Arkham, looking up from the book he was reading and stood up from the side of a statue he perched himself on earlier.

"A trespasser. A woman.", nodded the white furred jackal.

Getting the idea, the man slowly walked away to the flight of stairs, descending to the lower levels of the tower. "Then I'm afraid I must ask the uninvited guest to leave. That is what you want." AS he silently walked down the steps, the burn scars on his face began pulsing and slithering across as if it were alive. "A storm is approaching."

* * *

The tall and dark halls of the Temen-Ni-Gru were silent except for the continuous echos of unknown voices whispering followed by the faint and unsettling laughter of children. The air within were ominous and spine chilling, making even the most courageous of men faint of heart. The stone interiors were cracked and aged, giving off the feeling that you were inside a ruined cathedral. But this wasn't enough to faze our young hunter.

Damian walked through the halls of the Temen-Ni-Gru in silence, feeling the cold stone floor on his paws and feeling the musky breeze flow through his coat. He looked around in annoyance with a frown on his face. He swore that he's passed through the exact same hallway a few minutes ago and could not resist letting out an irritated groan as he ran a hand through his hair.

"WHAT THE HELL!?", his yell echoed through the large empty halls, "I'VE BEEN GOING AROUND IN FUCKING CIRCLES! WHY IS THIS PLACE SUCH A GODDAMN MAZE!?"

He stopped as soon as he heard growling and the sound of scurrying before turning around to face more Hell Prides and Wraths with their scythes with their scythes at the ready.

Damian grinned, "Hell Prides and Hell Lusts . . . Too easy."

Three of the prides screech and launched their scythes straight at Damian who didn't move. Each scythe then landed in Damian's body and dug deep into the flesh. At first the demons were pleased they hit him, but those feelings changed to fear when they saw that no blood was coming out of the wounds.

The jackal looks down at the blades impaled into his body, "That's IT!? Come on! If ya wanna kill me, get creative! The last dumb asses that pulled that off got their asses filled with bullets!" He gave his body one strong flex and all the scythe blades shot out in multiple directions, some pinning themselves to the walls. The demons looked in shock to see not even a scratch on his body for the recent wounds immediately healed.

"Looks like we gotta do this the hard way . . . ", smirked Damian taking out Blue Rose and twirling it around, "But just so you guys know . . . I LIVE FOR THIS SHIT!"

He then dashed forwards on speeds beyond those of mortals, with his pistol going rapid fire on them. They screeched as they felt the pain of the bullets pierce there hard skin, blood spilling out.

Damian then jumped up and kicked one in the chin, while shooting in mid air. He then landed on another Hell Pride's head and roundhouse kicked its head backwards to the wall. The demons charged at him with their scythes, but Damian cart wheeled over several blades going for his legs, then ducked over two going for his neck and performed a split kick on another two before they could attack.

He grinned and pulled out and twirled Red Queen in his hand and charged. Three slashes and two were already down in pieces; he dodged two scythe swipes from one of the Hell Lusts and slashed both of their hands off before decapitating it's head. He then jumped up in the air and kicked the flying head with enough force to knock three of the demons down when it slammed into them.

He swung Red Queen around him as fast as he could with no change of stopping. The Hell Prides and Hell Lusts were sliced into nothing but bloody severed chunks. Seeing more of them come his way, he summons Cerberus and brings the nunchaku down to the ground, which sent a field of icicles shooting upward piercing their bodies.

A Hell Pride stealthily rushes at the jackal's side with it's scythe reared back for a fatal swing only to be struck below the chin with a swift kick and feel one of the nunchaku heads wrap around it's waist and be swung around in a circular arc, swatting away it's allies before being released and splattering against a wall.

Damian dodged a strike to his left chest and countered with a spinning nunchaku strike that took out three Hell Prides. He then kicked one away into a wall and performed a sweep slash that took out the ones slashing at him.

Damian chuckled as he swung Cerberus around, Bruce-Lee style, "Heh heh! I LOVE this thing!"

 **(With Vaggie . . . )**

The young demon woman already had her hands full as she dodged the swipes of a Hell Wrath before throwing her darts at it, piercing it deep into the head and chest. Two of them rushed at her from both sides but smashed into each other once she cartwheeled out of the way. Vaggie laughed in amusement as she dodged and sidestepped each attack gracefully. If not for the obvious demons attacking, one would think she was dancing around the scene.

"Nice try, boys.", she smirked, blocking a scythe swing and giving a hard kick to a Wrath's face, "But you'll have to try harder than that!"

Using the bladed tips of her darts, she countered each scythe swing and slashed her way through each demon. Even as a surprise, she pulled out two dual pistols strapped to her thighs and lets out a fierce hailstorm of bullets on them as the demons either got riddled with bullets or flee from the insanity.

High above the ceiling, many Hell Lusts crawling down in large swarms like bats getting ready to drop down on their unsuspecting prey. However, their hasty crawling made a few small pebbles crumble off the old tower walls and bounce off her head, catching her attention. She looks up and only shakes her head as she twirled her darts and throws them up, striking the weak points of the ceiling. Once the darts hit their marks, the ceiling began rumbling before finally crumble and come crashing down on the demons and leaving them crush them under the large debris.

"And THAT is how it's done, sweeties!~", she smirked before putting away her darts.

"My, my, my, that was an impressive display."

Hearing this,, Vaggie turns around and sees Arkham standing a few feet away, reading his book. Not bothering to look up. "I would have been here sooner to see the entire show, but I was far too focused in finishing this chapter."

She raised an eyebrow and slowly inched her hand close to her darts. This man was not normal; just his presence alone left a mysterious and unsettling aura around him.

"And just who are you exactly?", Vaggie asked suspiciously.

"A lost soul, like yourself." he simply responded. "I would love to tell you more but I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave this place. We do not take kindly to trespassers."

She just rolled her eyes as she replied, "Sorry, but I'm not leaving this place yet. Still haven't found what I'm looking for." She turned around to leave, but what Arkham said next made her entire body freeze up.

"Rebirth . . . Such an fascinating concept, is it not?" the strange man flipped to another page, "Something or someone whose life has expired, reincarnated into a new one. From plant to animal. From man to insect . . . From mortal to demon." As he finished, a dart came soaring at him in such high speed one would be punctured by it before even realizing what happened yet Arkham surprisingly caught it with one hand before tossing it away, unfazed by the attempted shot to his head.

He looked on and saw the demon woman glare at him with intense fire in her eyes, "What do you know about that?"

"Ah, so that is what you seek? Answers?", Arkham faked an enlightened tone.

"TALK! Or so help me god, I'll-"

"I believe it is far too late for god to help you now. After all, why should he help one such as yourself? You have sinned gravely, simple as that. It is your punishment." Arkham shook his head as he shut his book. Before Vaggie knew it, he swept his leg underneath her feet, knocking her to the ground on her back. She gets up with her guns drawn but only to see him gone, vanished without a trace. Nothing but her and the empty halls.

She looks around before breathing out a disappointed sigh and holstering her guns and continued exploring the tower without a single word.

"Can't give up now . . . ", she spoke silently to herself. "Got to keep searching, There has to be more to it . . ."

 **(Back to Damian . . . )**

The large doors opened with the recent corpses of demons being the first to tumble out. Damian nudged them out of the way with his foot before entering. It wasn't easy getting to where he was now as it involved running up a staircase while gunning and slicing his way through countless demons blocking his path. It didn't help either as their were newer and stronger demons other than the Hell Prides and Hell Lusts showing up as he explored deeper into the tower.

The most recent demons had had faced were Enigmas. What were Enigma demons, you may ask? Well, at first they appear as a humanoid statue at first glance but suddenly snap and crunch into a strange spider-like form with a large bulging red eye. Oh, and they shoot lasers too.

"Dammit, those assholes are messing up my favorite coat!" The teen pulls his coat tail up to reveal projectile holes and short tears from slash attacks. "As if I haven't gone through enough of this crap already!"

* * *

 ** _(Flashback)_**

 _The young jackal casually whistles to himself as he gets up onto a mechanical elevator lift, he pulls the switch activating the platform and listens to the elevator, humming and clanking of the metal cogs and gears as it slowly began to rise from the ground. Damian rests his arms behind his head as he gives out a relaxed sigh, all he had to do now was just sit back, relax and enjoy the ride up to the higher levels. Unfortunately, that moment of peace was interrupted as he heard scurrying and hissing over the elevator's clanking._

 _"What the hell?", Damian breathed out as he stepped closer to the edge and peered over. Out from the dark depths below, hordes of Hell Prides and Lusts were crawling up the lift. Hearing more hissing, Damian looked upward and spotted more Prides and Lusts crawling there way down to him and all jumped down, landing onto the platform._

 _The jackal face-palms before sighing and taking out Cerberus. "I was probably gonna get bored on the way up anyway." He twirled the nunchaku around and prepared to fight until he felt the elevator platform loudly rumble to a halt nearly making him lose his footing. It stayed entirely still for a few moments. Then it started to let out a low groan and start creaking. Soon, it finally hit him._

 _All the demons including himself were adding WAY too much weight for the old platform to hold. Thus, the elevator snapped and dropped at incredible speeds in flashing sparks!_

 _"SON OF A BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-"_

 _The next flashback showed Damian hacking, slashing and firing away at multiple Hell Prides and Lusts swarming at him from down the halls. It didn't take long for them to tackle him and jump at him in a huge dog-pile with their constant slashing and spewing acidic sand from their gaping mouths. Luckily, they were all too focused in trying to take out their prey, they didn't see the teen crawl out from underneath._

 _Damian silently got back up to his feet and turned to see the demons in the dog-pile attacking what was now clearly nothing. Amused, he shakes his head with a snort as he walked out through a large door, completely undetected._

 _"Idiots.", he snorted._

 _"Thinking that his troubles were over, the large door slammed shut behind him as he looked around the wide open room that was surrounded by humanoid statues. Before he knew, the statues all shook and rumbled before they all cracked and twisted their still bodies into a more spider-like form with large bulging red eyes, revealing themselves to be Enigmas! Damian sweatdropped as they all pointed their limbs at him, charging up and firing multiple laser blasts aimed directly at him!_

 _"Crap . . .", he then braced for impact._

 ** _(Flashback over)_**

* * *

He pushed the large metallic double doors and entered a large chamber. Casually strolling in, he took notice that that whole area was quiet. No scurrying of demons waiting for an ambush, no ominous hissing and growls in the distance. Just complete utter silence except for his own footsteps. What caught his attention was the walls of the chambers themselves, they had huge deep holes that looked as something must have burrowed through them. To inspect further, Damian hopped inside and ran two of his fingers along the tunnel walls that were covered in a sticky substance. It felt warm in his touch but also carried the scent of something Insectoid.

A low demonic hiss echoed through the tunnels, capturing Damian's attention. Multiple cyan glowing eyes peered through the cavern meeting Damian's blue ones. Soon after, the eyes shoots towards him, making the entire tunnel vibrate through it's movement. 'Damn, this guy must be huge!' he thought before the force of the creature's roar propels him out and skids across the ground. Looking up, his eyes widen as the creature before him is revealed to be what many demon hunters have known as a Gigapede; a giant tapeworm-like demon which strongly resembled more of a millipede.

Damian shook his head as he stood up and dusted his coat. Pointing to the Gigapede, he shouted, "Hey, Ugly!" The Gigapede turned it's large venus flytrap shaped head to the jackal and growled in hostility but that didn't stop him from marching up closer and throwing his arms up in a 'What the hell' fashion.

"You better have a good excuse for messing up my coat! This is one of a kind!" Damian crossed his arms and began tapping his foot. "You gonna apologize? Or am I gonna have to kick your ass so you can learn a lesson?" The Gigapede's only response was nothing short but a hiss; a hungry one to be exact!

Damian sighed as he took out Cerberus, "Ass kicking it is then."

 _ **(Gigapede boss theme:**_ ** _watch?v=TvG4he36V8g_** _ **)**_

Not wasting any time, the Gigapede charged straight at the ivory jackal at full speed with it's jaws stretched wide open to devour him whole. Damian swiftly jumped over it's gaping jaws, spinning violently in mid-air before crashing the nunchaku into it's head, doing large damage and smashing the demon to the ground. It looked up dizzily before Damian spun the nunchaku around in a propeller-like motion, rapidly striking it's face and eyes with each cold hard strike.

The Gigapede snarled as it shook away the disorientation dealt from that blow and scanned around for the hunter. A sharp pain seared through it's back as it whipped it's head to see Damian on it's long back whirling Cerberus, slicing away at the insect's exoskeleton. It quickly spun itself at a fast speed to throw the hunter off of it's back. Damian held on tight to the Gigapede's armored hide before he eventually lost his grip and watched the insect fly into one the numerous tunnels around the chamber.

The teen hits the ground and pounded his fist on the ground with a growl as he got up, looking around to anticipate which tunnel the demon would come out from. He began firing bullets into several of the tunnels in hope to get a response of the Gigapede. Instead, the floor beneath his feet shook before it bursts with the Gigapede striking him from below in a surprise attack! Damian tried to flip back onto his feet before the Gigapede's tail slammed him into the ground with it's tail and swatted him across the chamber where he struck a pillar.

Damian groaned in pain but reacted fast once he looked up to see the Gigapede charging straight at him and jumped away the minute the Gigapede's crashed into the wall. In mid-air, Damian spun and landed smoothly on his feet, he quickly took out Blue Rose and fired a couple of rounds at the Gigapede only to prove little use as the bullets simply bounced off the exoskeleton. Damian groaned as he took out Red Queen and threw the blade, watching it spin like a saw blade and cut through one of the Gigapede's legs that tried to impale him with a thrust. _'Looks like it's time to use **Trickster Style!** '_, he thought before evading more of the demon's legs by dashing out of the way in a red haze.

Damian sped through the attacks, shooting away at the armor-less limbs with Blue Rose until he got to a safe enough distance and raised his hand up to catch the sword as it returned to him in a boomerang-like fashion. "Anything else ya wanna throw at me?" As if it heard Damian's question, the large insect turned it's head towards the ivory hunter and began to emit a strange purple glow before firing balls of lightning aimed right at him! The jackal face palmed in regret for saying that troublesome sentence. Oh, why? WHY? Did he have to go and say that!?

"ME AND MY BIG MOUTH!", Damian cried out as he used **_Trickster Style_** to evade one lightning ball that whizzed past his head and zipped to a stone pillar before jumping off as another blew it to rubble upon impact. The jackal ran along the wall as more balls of lightning came flying after him, but each one missed their mark. Pulling out Red Queen, he jumped off and began deflecting each projectile, sending them back at the Gigapede. It lets out a shriek as it was struck with it's own attack and began to writhe in pain, leaving itself defenseless.

'This looks like a perfect time to strike!', the jackal grinned as he took out Cerberus and charged at it in full speed, making him appear as a red blur. His _**Trickster Style**_ darted him up some pillars, taking him upwards the stunned Gigapede before disappearing. The jackal reappeared above it's head before slamming your nunchaku onto it with full force followed by a huge spike of solid ice impaling through the top of the head and the bottom of the mouth. The large insectoid demon only let out an empty breath before slowly descending and hitting the ground with a loud 'BAM!', being strong enough to make the entire area quake. Damian hopped off of the deceased beast before giving a salute of farewell.

 _ **(Music ends)**_

"The bigger they are. The harder they fall.", was his response before making it to the other side of the catacomb-like chamber. But all he found once he entered, was nothing. Just a large empty room.

Damian raised an eyebrow at this, it was odd. He didn't feel any demonic presence anywhere so the possibilities of an ambush was ruled out. There was also no strange pieces or patterns visible so the thoughts of solving a puzzle was nonexistent right now. Just empty. Quiet. Peaceful. And boring as hell.

He shook his head in disappointment while muttering how the fight was a total waste before turning back and exiting the dull room. But as he reached out and placed his hand on the door to push open, it stayed shut and slammed face first into the metallic surface! Cursing, Damian rubbed his stinging nose before reaching out and attempted to push it again. It wouldn't open! Sighing, he turned and walked a few feet across before quickly turned around and charged straight towards the doors, leaping at it and striking it with a strong thrust of his leg. The impact made it vibrate throughout the place, making dust slowly fall from the ceiling like snow. Instead of the door being busted off it's hinges, it stayed completely intact!

"Huh?", the teen stared dumbstruck. He shook his head, he added a nodding _'Ok, it's on'_ gesture and whipped out Blue Rose in an effort to shoot it off it's hinges instead before someone called out:

 ** _"YOO-HOO!~"_**

Turning his head, he saw what stood behind him a tall pale man in a blackish/purple jester's outfit with wide feathery sleeves. He wore a blackish/purple jester's hat with the bells on each end being shaped as skulls, What was most unsettling was his face as it was snow white along with a long pointed nose a wide creepy smile that stretched from ear to ear and mismatched black eyes with one pupil being a pale blue and the other being a pale red.

"There's no need to use violence, devil boy."

Damian let out an irritated _'Pfft!'._

As he was about to pull the trigger, the clownish individual got in his way holding out his hand to stop him. "Wait, wait, wait, better listen to what others say, lad.", he waved his gold colored scepter in his pale clawed hand, with sharp bloodied fingers to the door. "This tower is very sturdy, you see." He immediately got up in Damian's face as he continued with, "Your tricks will do no good. NO GOOD!"

Damian shoved his revolver against the clown's face with the barrel pressed against his nose in a threatening manner. "ZIP IT! Or I'll _pierce_ that big nose."

"That could be a problem.", the clown nasally replied. In a blur, he reappeared by Damian with an arm slung around his shoulder in a friendly manner. "Just hear me out. You've got nothing to lose, right?" Damian tensed up as the thoughts of his family and friends he's left behind flash before his eyes before shaking it off.

The clown took a bow as he introduced himself, "My name is Jester, and I know a thing or two about this place." He points to a stone pedestal near the door, "That thing there is a power generator for this entire sector. In order to open the door, you need to APPLY a little something to it first." He grinned, showing his yellowish teeth. "Do you know what that is, kid? Or is that too difficult for you? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAAAAAA!"

Damian opened fire at the demon clown's feet, "GET TO THE POINT! OR DO YOU WANNA KEEP ON DANCING!?"

Jester was not at all fazed by the young jackal's threat as he laughed and began to literally dance, from tap dancing, shuffling, and much more! Eventually Damian ceased fire, letting him stop to catch his breath and fan himself with his scepter. "Whew! Actually, I would like a sword to be my partner! Shall we dance, m'lady?~"

Damian growled as he swung Red Queen overhead at the clown only for him to disappear, making the blade strike the pedestal instead! A rumbling sound was heard as the door before him finally opened, finally granting him an exit.

"BINGO! THAT is WHAT the SOMETHING is! Remember that, kid! Write it down on your hand if you don't trust your head!", Laughed Jester who had mysteriously reappeared standing upside down on the ceiling. He continued laughing and exits the scene as more rounds were fired at him.

Dancing away, he sang;

 _"Hello my baby,_  
 _Hello my honey,_  
 _Hello my ragtime gal!~_

 _Send me a kiss by wire!_  
 _Baby, my heart's on fire!~_

 _If you refuse me,_  
 _Honey, you loose me!_  
 _Then you'll be_  
 _Left alone!~_

 _Oh, baby telephone!_  
 _And tell me I'm Your own!~"_

Damian stared with a look of annoyance at the clown dancing into the shadows with his laughing voice growing fainter and fainter before finally ending in silence. He looked at the open door for a minute and smiled with a pleased _'hmph'_ before leaving.

"I see, thanks." Damian then muttered, "You still piss me off though."

* * *

Vaggie casually made her way through the halls to head up to the upper levels of the tower before she heard Jester's voice. "I know you don't know me but allow me to say that it's a pleasure to meet you and Devil Boy, Dearie! WELCOME TO HELL!" The sounds of flapping wings and screeching bird-like hisses echoing through out the place before continuing; "Please accept my gift! Don't be humble, just take it! After all, we're buddies, aren't we? HAHAHAHAAA!"

"Wait, what are you-", she tried to ask what was it the clown was talking about before swarms of Blood-goyles, blood red bird-like demons with bat-like wings, long tails, legless bodies, and grotesque faces with beak-like noses came flying out and circled around Vaggie getting ready to attack. Several of them dive bombed with their beaks aimed at her before failing once they were struck with one of her darts. She quickly swung her leg back, kicking a Blood-goyle in the face when trying to take a bite out her neck while she was fending off the rest that that to flank her.

As two Blood-goyles charged at her from both sides, she did a full front split which allowed her to duck and watch the two bird demons smack right into each other before they were blasted away with her pistol. She reaches into her leg warmers to pull out grenades as she did a back handspring to get herself back onto her feet and throws them straight at the flock before they ignite into a fiery explosion sending them flying everywhere and splattering against the walls in a bloody mess.

Vaggie smiled to herself at her successful handiwork as she bent down to fix her leg warmers. However, she was completely too busy to noticed that one Blood-goyle managed to survive the massacre and slowly limped it's body closer to the demoness to take her out from behind. It got close enough to raise it's bladed tail and swung with all it's strength but what happened was that due to it's weakened condition, it's tail instead weakly smacked her soft round butt with it's flat side, making a loud 'SLAP!'.

The blood-goyle immediately realized it's mistake once it saw Vaggie immediately freeze up and slowly turned around, glaring at it with the deadliest look in her eyes. The bird demon trembled in fear with a frightened squawk as it could literally feel the killing intent radiating off of her.

The Blood-goyle gulped as Vaggie growled, ". . . Did you just **SPANK** my **ASS!?** "

The Blood-goyle's screech of pure terror echoed everywhere through the Temen-Ni-Gru as the poor demon received the most painful pummeling in it's life!


End file.
